Various types of chopsticks are known in the prior art. Conventional chopsticks typically comprise two separate sticks that require skill to use. The present one-piece construction chopsticks include a first portion and a second portion, which are symmetrical and are connected to each other by a parallelepiped resilient member at a rear end thereof in a mirror image configuration. A hook on a second portion of the chopsticks properly aligns and maintains positioning of the first portion and a second portion of the chopsticks and limits the size of an opening between a bottom side of each of the first and second portions. A pair of parallel rails on the lower segment of the first portion assists in guiding and properly aligning the first and second portions, particularly when grasping a heavy food item, such as a Chinese dumpling. A plurality of interchangeable implements, such as a spoon, a fork, and a gripping tool, is attachable to the bottom side of each of the first and second portions. Thus, the present chopsticks secure a food particle between the gripping tools on each of the first and second portions without the time and effort involved in developing the skills necessary to use conventional chopsticks, while also permitting the interchangeable use of an eating utensil, such as a spoon and a fork.